why
by Butterfly-1997
Summary: If Bella never jump off the cliff instead Bella went looking for Edward to say one last goodbye
1. Chapter 1

WHY...

Edward left me six month ago not a day go by where i dont think about his smile, hair or the crazy driving how i love for him to be able to do that again.

There is why i am going to love for him it can't be that hard can it i will stat my search in Denali, AlaskaEdward went there once before maybe he has gone again.

I know he left because he dosen't love me anymore but i have to say bye and that i will always love him for the rest of time hopeful i will find him but i will look till my dying day.

This is way is all starts.

A/N sadly this story is not my own but Stephenie Meyer who wrote all the fab twlilght book


	2. Chapter 2

WHY...Chapter two

It just like any other monday morning here in fork raining like it always i locked the front door and made my way to my truck i couldn't help but be a little sad to see no silver volvo waiting for me at the side of the road.

It the same every morning i wake up look around my room to see if edward has been there and it the same every morining no there i run downstair and look for the silver volvo and evry morning it not think i would get used to him not been here any more but i will not get used to it i love Edward Cullen and i will never stop.

As i park myold truck at fork high school i come not help my feel all alone nobody talk to be any but i understand who want to talk to the girl who still hung up on her ex boyfriend but to me he not my ex boyfriend he my soul mate but sadly i was not his all i want is Edward to me happy.

Lunch came and i sat at the cullens old table it make me feel close to Edward everybody was looking at me and laughing but hey i dont care any more because it ture i am the girl who fought Edward Cullen love i was the idiot who was head over heels inn love with somebody who would never love me back


	3. Chapter 3

WHY...CHAPTER THREE

When i got home that evening i make dinner clean the house and did my homework all before Charlie go i sat on my bed doing nothing i saw a book across the room i thought it about think i start to read i got up i step on a loose floorboards i sat down on the floor to see what was under it it was picture and the cd edward make me for mym brithday i thought he took them but how silly was that why would edward take them if he wasn't in love with you.

I got back up to look at all the picture there was some of charlie and even alice but the only one i care about was the one of edward when i saw it i feel like i was on fire see that face again hurt but in a good way.

As i got up to leave my room i saw some thing eles a little black box when i over to pick it up i remember Edward showing it to me before he left.

It was his Mother wedding ring and all i could think was i need to get this back to him...

A/N HI HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I WOULD LOVE SO FEED BACK IF YOU DONT MIND


	4. Chapter 4

WHY...CHAPTER FOUR

I had to get this ring back to edward it was his mothers i know how much it means to him to have it.I just had to think of a plan first thing first where could edward go maybe to his family in Denali,Alaska i was just about to book plane ticket when i hear the front door open and charlie walking up the stairs.

I didn't have the time to fix the floor so as charlie walked in to my room he found a missing floorboard,picture of me and edward and me booking planing tickets. "What the hell happen here isabella Charlie shout and why in the love of god are you booking plan tickets to Alaska , " I am going to find Eward becuase i have to give him this back i said to charlie as i pass him the little black box with the ring inside.

"Just put it in the bin it much likely fake any way why do you have this anyway"said charlie It not fake i shout it was Edward real mother wedding ring he let me see it once i dont know why it is here but that is why i need to go to a Alaska he has family there i will not be gone for long please Charlie this is imported i Bellsbut only for four day then you have to come back said charlie.

I was so happy i jump off my bed and run to give him a hug 'thank you so much dad it mean a the world to me'.

Later on that night i book my ticket for thurday atfernoon as i have a long weekend i could not help the big smile on my face i was going to see edward again.

A/N let me know if you like this chapter and tell me any thing i need to get better at as this is my firstory like this thank updated tomorow :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: please review if can wouldlove some feedback and i will make this a long one.

WHY...CHAPTER FIVE

As i go off the plane the only think i could think of it i have no idea where i am goingi dont even know what the Denali coven look like but it not a very big place somebody has got to seen five beautiful people. I know one of them Tanya has a thing for Edward that is why i came here he is most likely with her. Just think about make me want to cry why can't i be beautiful too why do i have to be plain old bella why can't Edward love me.

I need to stop this i dont want Edward to be unhappy and being with me make him uphappy as long as he got a smile on his face when i see him i will act like i am over him but i will never be over my edward cullen stop i though to my self he not yours any more.

As i on the bus outside the airport this little old women about 70 i say turn around to me and said "when the wedding" i was about to said what wedding you talking to me but i remember that i put Edward mother's ring on the left hand as i want to feel what i would be like to wear it so i thought i leid to the old woman i did't want her to think i am a loser."the wedding in two weeks my name bella by the way" i said with a smile on my face.

"Oh what a lovely name short for isabella i guess and my name Beth " said smile up at me."hello do you live here you from out of town beth"i said "i have lived here all my life beth said back.

"Oh do you know any body by the name Tanya " i said with hope in my eyes "yes i do lovely girl beautiful girl got every men run atfer her why dear said a close firend to my boyfirend and i was going to take her to our wedding as a gift to himm he has not seen her in a long time it just i have no idea where she liveds i said.

She live about five miles out of town when you get off the bus hop in a cab and asked them to take you to the top of Rose land they lived there dear said beth. Thank you sso much beth i said say i got off the bus. Isabella dont let him go i see you are very much in love said beth as the doors to the bus closed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry the last one was so short.

WHY...CHAPTER SIX

As i hop in to a cab to talk me to the top of rose lane all i could think about was seeing Edward again how was he,was he happy,what music was he in to but mostly did he love tanya if he did i was fine with i want for him is a hug and one las kiss is that to must to ask for is funny girl plan there wedding and everthing but with no edward in my life i can never get marry it be like cheating on edward and i can't do that to him.

Miss miss your here the cab drived said to me over and over again," sorry i was daydream i said" i will be $25 dollars he said with no smile just this sad i gave him the money and got out the cab with my little backpack i remember the ring on my left hand "i can't have that there edward will think i am some loser ex girlfirend i said to myself.

As i put the ring in it box i walk up to the front door and just before i rany the bell i look around to see the wood house not as nice as the cullen home in fork but still nice the flower around gave it more of a home.

Asi rang the bell as i could think was i hope it not edward please not edward please not edward and then the door open and all i could think was i wish it was edward it was... Jasper Cullen.

He just look at my for about five minute and said nothing till i turn around and said hi who said hi.

Hello bella may i asked you what you are doing here said jasper.], ok here goes nothing " i amlooking for edward i sadi carmly" here not here bella with that be all as he got ready to close the door in my face.

That make me very anger "HOW DARE YOU JASPER HALE YOU WILL NOT SHUT TJE DOOR IN MY FACE ALL I WANT IS TO TALK TO EDWARD FOR TEN MINUTE OR EVEN GIVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER i shout in his face.

He out right now i talk to him a see if he want to talk to you give me your number and i let you know said jasper.

No so all you can get up a leave again no i am not having it one bit i will sit out here till he come back i said. ok said jasper as he was just about to close the door i say i dont blame you one bit for what happen that night you know i say as i sat down in the snow i dont blame any one but myself it was all down to me."Dont say that Bella if it was not my fault you would not have to come all this way to bring edward back to fork said Jasper.

I am not here to bring Edward back why would i be here he with his new girlfriend tanya i said sadly. "HAHAHAHA" jasper laugh as he sat down next to me edward and tanya will never be a couple must to tanya disappoint she think she love him but she dont not edward is the only people every to turn her down and she think it because he love her and why did you come here then jasper said .

"Are you all living here i asked " "no just me alice and edward ,rose and em are in europe and carlisle and esme just moved in to a new house in new york we are be joining them some he said" Oh and the reason i came here is i have something of edward i would like to give him. Bella he will not be back till tomorow night come by then i will not let him leave i swear i even pay for you to stay at a nice hotel ok said jasper.

Ok but dont tell him i was him or that i am coming tomorow ok and where is everybody i said , ok i will not tell anybody alice is shopping in the city with kate and everyone else has gone hunting i will drive you to a hotel said jasper

Why are you being so nice to me jasper i asked. Your my little sister bella i will do anything for you he said back as he got up.

Sister was all i thought..

A/N till tomorow everyone plz plz review


End file.
